kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 August 2
23:54:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:55:30 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:57:52 AcceledAcceled: oof 23:57:57 AcceledAcceled: rip 23:58:47 AcceledAcceled: W e i r d t o m 00:02:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:03:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:04:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:04:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:05:45 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:06:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:06:48 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:07:04 Popstar792: I'm watching "So you think you can dance" 00:07:10 AcceledAcceled: kewl 00:07:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:07:42 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 00:07:44 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:09:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:09:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:10:50 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:12:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:13:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:13:48 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:13:58 Popstar792: Wait, its called World of Dancd 00:15:20 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:16:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:17:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:17:46 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:18:29 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:19:35 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:21:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:22:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:23:05 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:24:05 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:24:42 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:32:07 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:41:46 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:42:20 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:43:43 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:43:58 Lehcar708: Hi 00:44:08 Lehcar708: If anyone is still here 00:44:25 AcceledAcceled: a 00:44:25 AcceledAcceled: a 00:44:26 AcceledAcceled: a 00:44:40 Lehcar708: A 00:44:41 Lehcar708: a 00:44:41 Lehcar708: a 00:44:42 Lehcar708: aa 00:44:43 Lehcar708: A 00:44:52 Lehcar708: Hello 00:45:15 Lehcar708: I was bored so I came on this chat 00:45:27 Lehcar708: !hi 00:45:29 BrickleBot: Hello there, Lehcar708! 00:45:43 AcceledAcceled: a 00:45:53 Lehcar708: !hi Acceled 00:45:54 BrickleBot: Hello there, Acceled ! 00:45:54 AcceledAcceled: YOU CAN SAY WIKIA ON THE BLOG :( 00:45:59 Lehcar708: WHAT 00:46:03 Lehcar708: NO WE CAN'T 00:46:07 Lehcar708: I'VE TRIED 00:46:14 AcceledAcceled: DID YOU SEE IGIKO 00:46:18 Lehcar708: YEP 00:46:30 Lehcar708: OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WENT THRU 00:46:34 AcceledAcceled: ugh 00:46:36 AcceledAcceled: WHYYY 00:47:05 AcceledAcceled: taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake meeeeeeeeeeee onnnnnnnnnnn 00:47:06 AcceledAcceled: take 00:47:06 AcceledAcceled: me 00:47:08 AcceledAcceled: on 00:47:15 Lehcar708: IgiKo came SO CLOSE to discovering where all these long-lost beta users went 00:47:29 AcceledAcceled: IIIIIIIIIIIIIII DOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTT KNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW 00:47:31 AcceledAcceled: THE 00:47:32 AcceledAcceled: REST 00:47:33 AcceledAcceled: OF 00:47:34 AcceledAcceled: THIS 00:47:40 AcceledAcceled: SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG 00:47:41 Lehcar708: Song 00:47:48 Lehcar708: Rip 00:47:50 AcceledAcceled: how- 00:48:13 Lehcar708: How..... 00:48:27 AcceledAcceled: Is igiko a beta user... dunn dun 00:48:30 AcceledAcceled: WAIT 00:48:32 Lehcar708: Fghfddsrugdfhuasggzryjf6uuuvcsaefdvgryiojgfrsfuudsdhhddtu 00:48:36 Lehcar708: Idk 00:48:36 AcceledAcceled: REMEMBER THAT RANDOOM USER 00:48:40 Lehcar708: Yep 00:48:45 Lehcar708: I thought that 2 00:48:45 AcceledAcceled: WHO CAME ON THE YOU KNOW WHAT CHAT 00:49:02 AcceledAcceled: /me tries not to break any rules 00:49:20 Lehcar708: Yep I thought the same thing 00:49:29 AcceledAcceled: Do you think? 00:49:33 Lehcar708: Maybe 00:49:46 Lehcar708: But why haven't they contacted us? 00:49:54 AcceledAcceled: that was creepy 00:50:05 Lehcar708: Like why didn't they say anything on chat?? 00:50:15 AcceledAcceled: maybe their mom 00:50:16 AcceledAcceled: XD 00:50:19 Lehcar708: Should I leave a message on their wall? 00:50:24 AcceledAcceled: idk their user 00:50:39 Lehcar708: I kinda don't want to bc what if it's a hacker's sock 00:51:04 AcceledAcceled: Yeah! 00:51:07 Lehcar708: Does this wiki have chat logs? 00:51:07 AcceledAcceled: Exactly 00:51:12 AcceledAcceled: Yes? 00:51:16 AcceledAcceled: This wiki 00:51:18 AcceledAcceled: not 00:51:25 AcceledAcceled: "you know what wiki" 00:51:36 Lehcar708: Oh :-( 00:51:55 AcceledAcceled: ugh.... i wish i took a screenshot of it 00:52:01 Lehcar708: I was hoping we could find out the user's name 00:52:12 AcceledAcceled: and then say it on the blog 00:52:19 Lehcar708: OMG I KNOW HOW TO FIND OUT 00:52:31 AcceledAcceled: HISTORY 00:52:36 AcceledAcceled: CHECK YOUR HISTORY 00:52:40 Lehcar708: I checked their contribs and it's in my history 00:52:42 Lehcar708: Yeah 00:52:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:52:53 Lehcar708: I'll brb 00:53:26 Lehcar708: I GOT IT 00:53:34 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:53:44 Lehcar708: IT'S Vickytheuniturtle 00:53:55 AcceledAcceled: YEH 00:53:56 Lehcar708: (What kind of name is that) 00:53:59 AcceledAcceled: lol 00:54:04 Lehcar708: Idek 00:54:06 AcceledAcceled: what type of name is yours 00:54:08 AcceledAcceled: and mine 00:54:09 AcceledAcceled: AA 00:54:09 AcceledAcceled: A 00:54:10 AcceledAcceled: A 00:54:10 AcceledAcceled: A 00:54:10 AcceledAcceled: A 00:54:28 Lehcar708: Idk. What type of name IS yours? 00:54:49 AcceledAcceled: I try to change the formality and everything about it 00:54:50 Lehcar708: Where the flip did Acceled come from 00:54:50 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 00:54:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:54:55 AcceledAcceled: A story 00:55:03 Lehcar708: Oh ok 00:55:16 AcceledAcceled: A STORY THAT MY FRIEND AND I MADE 00:55:28 AcceledAcceled: *FRIENS 00:55:33 Lehcar708: WHY ARE YOU YELLING 00:55:33 AcceledAcceled: **FRIENDS 00:55:38 AcceledAcceled: nvm 00:55:45 Lehcar708: OKAY 00:55:49 AcceledAcceled: YOU MAKE MISTAKES 00:55:52 AcceledAcceled: YOU DONT REGRET 00:55:57 AcceledAcceled: SO MAKE A CONCLUSION 00:55:58 Lehcar708: YES I DO 00:56:07 AcceledAcceled: its a song lol 00:56:18 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:56:20 Lehcar708: IK BUT IDC 00:56:30 Lehcar708: A 00:56:31 Lehcar708: A 00:56:31 Lehcar708: A 00:56:32 Lehcar708: A 00:56:32 Lehcar708: A 00:56:33 Lehcar708: A 00:56:33 Lehcar708: A 00:56:34 Lehcar708: A 00:56:34 Lehcar708: A 00:56:35 Lehcar708: A 00:56:35 Lehcar708: A 00:56:36 Lehcar708: A 00:56:37 Lehcar708: A 00:56:37 Lehcar708: A 00:56:38 Lehcar708: A 00:56:39 Lehcar708: A 00:56:39 Lehcar708: A 00:56:40 Lehcar708: A 00:56:50 AcceledAcceled: I just saw an old drawing 00:57:00 AcceledAcceled: have a barf bag? 00:57:16 AcceledAcceled: one that was not used -_- 00:57:18 Lehcar708: Nope :-) 00:57:22 AcceledAcceled: Ok 00:57:34 AcceledAcceled: /me uses a trash baf 00:57:37 AcceledAcceled: *bag 00:57:57 Lehcar708: /me is kind of scared of this drawing now 00:58:18 AcceledAcceled: have you seen a drawing youd like to barf at? 00:58:23 Lehcar708: Yes 00:58:26 AcceledAcceled: pc 00:58:33 Lehcar708: K 01:01:47 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 01:04:49 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:06:49 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:16:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:17:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:19:13 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:19:44 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:19:47 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 01:21:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:21:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:22:04 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:22:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 01:22:27 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:23:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:23:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 01:23:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Julie 01:23:25 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:23:35 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:24:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: !hug 01:24:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: !commands 01:24:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: !hi 01:24:17 BrickleBot: Hello there, PurpleTheUnicorn! 01:24:24 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:24:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:25:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 01:26:55 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:27:39 Popstar792: Hai 01:28:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Julie 01:28:38 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:28:39 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 01:28:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 01:28:48 AcceledAcceled: hi 01:28:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: Did y’all miss me? 01:29:12 AcceledAcceled: !tell Lehcar708 that Hi lehcar! 01:29:12 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Lehcar708 that. 01:29:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: Did y’all miss me? 01:30:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: ??? 01:30:17 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:30:23 AcceledAcceled: sure 01:30:28 AcceledAcceled: XD 01:30:31 AcceledAcceled: ye 01:30:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: I missed y’all too 01:31:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:32:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 01:32:07 Popstar792: Dj where were you??? 01:32:20 Popstar792: O/ 01:32:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs everybody 01:32:27 Popstar792: /me hugs 01:32:32 Popstar792: Learned your lesson? 01:32:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yup 01:32:39 AcceledAcceled: XD 01:32:41 Popstar792: Good 01:32:42 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:32:46 Popstar792: Where were you dj? 01:34:04 AcceledAcceled: I had to take a shower 01:34:12 AcceledAcceled: my mom says i smell like a goat 01:34:17 Popstar792: Sad 01:34:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: I made a song yesterday 01:34:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: it is sounds 01:34:32 Popstar792: Yeah? 01:35:02 AcceledAcceled: i need to make songs 01:35:15 AcceledAcceled: im thinking of making a piano solo 01:35:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: you guys should hear it 01:35:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: it is good 01:35:31 AcceledAcceled: k 01:35:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: brb 01:35:38 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:35:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: idk if I can get it or not 01:35:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: ifk 01:35:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: *idk 01:36:28 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:36:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:36:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: It is going to be uploaded on my channel 01:36:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: provally 01:37:03 AcceledAcceled: K 01:37:09 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:37:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:37:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: *probally 01:38:06 AcceledAcceled: **probably 01:38:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: 17% 01:38:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:38:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: Now 18 01:38:49 AcceledAcceled: kkk 01:38:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: 25% 01:39:00 Popstar792: Dj 01:39:04 Popstar792: That means a bad word. 01:39:15 Popstar792: the 3 k's stand for something racist. 01:39:48 Popstar792: Please don't say it. It might be offensive. 01:40:12 AcceledAcceled: Oh 01:40:15 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:40:16 AcceledAcceled: i didnt know 01:40:17 AcceledAcceled: rip 01:40:41 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:41:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:41:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: 89% 01:41:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: 90% 01:41:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: Brb 01:41:55 AcceledAcceled: ok 01:41:59 AcceledAcceled: uh ok 01:42:19 Popstar792: K 01:42:40 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:42:44 Popstar792: !cleartell Lehcar708 01:42:44 BrickleBot: Messages for Lehcar708 have been cleared. 01:42:53 Popstar792: !log 01:42:54 BrickleBot: Logging... 01:42:56 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 01:43:07 Popstar792: !tell Lehcar708 that ekskspapwks 01:43:08 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Lehcar708 that. 01:43:17 Popstar792: 1 01:43:17 Popstar792: 1 01:43:17 Popstar792: 1 01:43:18 Popstar792: 1 01:43:18 Popstar792: 1 01:43:18 Popstar792: 1 01:43:18 Popstar792: 1 01:43:18 Popstar792: 1 01:43:19 Popstar792: 1 01:43:19 Popstar792: 1 01:43:19 Popstar792: 1 01:43:19 Popstar792: 11 01:43:19 Popstar792: 1 01:43:20 Popstar792: 1 01:43:20 Popstar792: 1 01:43:20 Popstar792: 1 01:43:20 Popstar792: a 01:43:20 Popstar792: a 01:43:21 Popstar792: a 01:43:21 Popstar792: a 01:43:21 Popstar792: a 01:43:21 Popstar792: A 01:43:21 Popstar792: A 01:43:21 Popstar792: A 01:43:22 Popstar792: A 01:43:22 Popstar792: a 01:43:22 Popstar792: a 01:43:22 Popstar792: a 01:43:23 Popstar792: a 01:43:23 Popstar792: a 01:43:23 Popstar792: a 01:43:23 Popstar792: a 01:43:23 Popstar792: a 01:43:23 Popstar792: a 01:43:24 Popstar792: a 01:43:24 Popstar792: a 01:43:24 Popstar792: a 01:43:24 Popstar792: a 01:43:24 Popstar792: aa 01:43:25 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:43:25 Popstar792: a 01:43:25 Popstar792: a 01:43:25 Popstar792: a 01:43:25 Popstar792: A 01:43:26 Popstar792: a 01:43:26 Popstar792: A 01:43:26 Popstar792: a 01:43:26 Popstar792: a 01:43:26 Popstar792: A 01:43:27 Popstar792: a 01:43:27 Popstar792: A 01:43:27 Popstar792: a 01:43:27 Popstar792: A 01:43:27 Popstar792: A 01:43:28 Popstar792: Aa 01:43:28 Popstar792: A 01:43:28 Popstar792: A 01:43:28 Popstar792: a 01:43:29 Popstar792: A 01:43:29 Popstar792: A 01:43:29 Popstar792: A 01:43:30 Popstar792: A 01:43:30 Popstar792: A 01:43:30 Popstar792: A 01:43:30 Popstar792: a 01:43:31 Popstar792: a 01:43:31 Popstar792: a 01:43:31 Popstar792: a 01:43:31 Popstar792: A 01:43:31 Popstar792: a 01:43:32 Popstar792: A 01:43:32 Popstar792: a 01:43:32 Popstar792: A 01:43:32 Popstar792: A 01:43:32 Popstar792: a 01:43:32 AcceledAcceled: what is going on rn 01:43:33 Popstar792: z 01:43:33 Popstar792: Z 01:43:33 Popstar792: z 01:43:33 Popstar792: z 01:43:34 Popstar792: a 01:43:34 Popstar792: a 01:43:34 Popstar792: a 01:43:35 Popstar792: A 01:43:35 Popstar792: Aa 01:43:36 Popstar792: A 01:43:36 Popstar792: A 01:43:38 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:39 AcceledAcceled: ? 01:43:40 Popstar792: Ia 01:43:40 Popstar792: Q 01:43:40 Popstar792: A 01:43:41 Popstar792: a 01:43:41 Popstar792: A 01:43:43 AcceledAcceled: :? 01:43:44 AcceledAcceled: ? 01:43:46 Popstar792: I spamming 01:43:46 Popstar792: A 01:43:47 Popstar792: a 01:43:47 Popstar792: a 01:43:48 Popstar792: 1qq 01:43:49 AcceledAcceled: ok 01:43:49 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:50 AcceledAcceled: aaa 01:43:50 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:50 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:51 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:51 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:51 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:51 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:52 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:52 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:52 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:53 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:53 Popstar792: UGH 01:43:53 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:53 AcceledAcceled: a 01:44:00 AcceledAcceled: :/ 01:44:11 Popstar792: Chipotle's salaf is contaminated again. 01:44:15 Popstar792: *salad 01:44:24 Popstar792: I just saw an ad on the news. 01:44:26 AcceledAcceled: Yuck 01:44:31 Popstar792: That is why I will always hate chipotle. 01:46:20 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:46:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: Helllo 01:46:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: im back 01:46:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: here is the link to the song: https://youtu.be/Fgg1f2xzELQ 01:47:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:47:37 AcceledAcceled: its pretty good 01:47:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: Thanks 01:47:58 AcceledAcceled: Or did you use loops -_- 01:47:59 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:48:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:48:07 AcceledAcceled: actually, using loops is fine 01:48:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: I used those buttons on an app 01:48:27 AcceledAcceled: ok 01:48:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: What’s a loop? 01:48:43 AcceledAcceled: nvm 01:48:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: No, really 01:49:03 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:49:24 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:50:11 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 01:50:17 AcceledAcceled: Definitions. "Loops are short sections of tracks (probably between one and four bars in length), which you believe might work being repeated." A loop is not "any sample, but...specifically a small section of sound that's repeated continuously." 01:50:23 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:50:24 AcceledAcceled: copy and paste is g o o d 01:51:48 Popstar792: rip 01:51:52 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:52:01 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:52:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie, did you see it yet? 01:53:06 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:54:40 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:55:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:56:08 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:57:53 AcceledAcceled: ok, gonna go draw, afk 01:58:32 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:00:05 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:03:51 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:04:26 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:05:51 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:06:44 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 02:06:48 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:07:11 Popstar792: K 02:07:18 Popstar792: See what? Where? 02:08:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:11:07 AcceledAcceled: photoshop just made my cursor into the drawing cursor ;-; 02:27:35 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:27:46 Popstar792: Dj what song did purple maje 02:27:52 Popstar792: Please send me the link 02:28:24 AcceledAcceled: https://youtu.be/Fgg1f2xzELQ 02:35:32 AcceledAcceled: gonna eat 02:36:30 Popstar792: K 02:37:38 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:40:45 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:47:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:47:49 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:48:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 02:48:15 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:48:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: O/ 02:48:38 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:50:13 AcceledAcceled: k 02:50:41 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:50:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello? 02:51:01 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:52:49 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:53:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: Gtg bye 02:53:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: Playing 02:56:45 Popstar792: K 02:58:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:01:04 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 03:01:09 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 03:01:13 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 03:01:25 Phantom of the dark: OMG THIS IS AWEFUL 03:01:30 AcceledAcceled: huh 03:02:18 Phantom of the dark: sorry 03:02:30 Phantom of the dark: trying to do the vid 03:02:37 AcceledAcceled: ok 03:02:48 Phantom of the dark: ITS GONNA BE AWEFUL 03:03:23 Phantom of the dark: sorry that's my mind 03:03:36 AcceledAcceled: put it at low birate to make it more awful? 03:03:40 AcceledAcceled: oops 03:03:48 Phantom of the dark: ? 03:04:50 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 03:04:51 Phantom of the dark: but its almost done sigh 03:30:55 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 04:13:29 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 04:13:33 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 04:58:53 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:07:38 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 17:26:18 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 17:26:54 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 17:27:01 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 17:29:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: !commands 17:29:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: !hi 17:29:34 BrickleBot: Hello there, PurpleTheUnicorn! 17:29:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: !hug 17:29:42 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 17:29:47 AcceledAcceled: yay 17:29:49 AcceledAcceled: he is back 17:29:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: Who 17:30:36 AcceledAcceled: brickle 17:30:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: bot 17:31:13 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 17:31:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen BrickleBot 17:31:43 BrickleBot: No. 17:32:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen Yumms567 17:32:03 BrickleBot: PurpleTheUnicorn: I last saw Yumms567 1 day, 22 hours, 49 minutes, and 39 seconds ago. 17:34:49 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 17:35:45 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 17:45:25 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 17:47:02 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 18:26:35 AcceledAcceled: !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 18:26:35 BrickleBot: AcceledAcceled: I last saw PurpleTheUnicorn 40 minutes, and 37 seconds ago. 18:30:58 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 18:31:47 Yumms567: !seen Yumms567 18:31:47 BrickleBot: I don't know, ask Yumms567. 18:31:55 Yumms567: !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 18:31:55 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw PurpleTheUnicorn 45 minutes, and 57 seconds ago. 18:32:02 Yumms567: !seen AcceledAcceled 18:32:02 BrickleBot: AcceledAcceled is already in the chat. 18:32:02 AcceledAcceled: oof 18:32:11 Yumms567: !seen Popstar792 18:32:11 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw Popstar792 15 hours, 20 minutes, and 55 seconds ago. 18:32:17 Yumms567: !seen Pandacinnamon 18:32:17 BrickleBot: I have not seen Pandacinnamon 18:32:22 Yumms567: !seen BrickleBot 18:32:23 BrickleBot: No. 18:32:26 Yumms567: !seen seen 18:32:26 BrickleBot: I have not seen seen 18:32:30 Yumms567: !seen myself 18:32:30 BrickleBot: I have not seen myself 18:32:35 Yumms567: lol 18:32:44 Yumms567: !seen Lehcar708 18:32:44 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw Lehcar708 17 hours, 30 minutes, and 20 seconds ago. 18:32:49 Yumms567: !seen Phantom of the Dark 18:32:50 BrickleBot: I have not seen Phantom of the Dark 18:32:55 AcceledAcceled: !hi I am a menacing bot! 18:32:55 BrickleBot: Hello there, I am a menacing bot!! 18:32:58 AcceledAcceled: lol 18:33:00 Yumms567: !seen Phantom of the dark 18:33:00 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw Phantom of the dark 15 hours, 15 minutes, and 21 seconds ago. 18:33:07 Yumms567: !help 18:33:09 AcceledAcceled: !hi im annoying 18:33:09 BrickleBot: Hello there, im annoying! 18:33:16 Yumms567: what are the commands 18:33:20 Yumms567: !hi ieubnrv 18:33:20 BrickleBot: Hello there, ieubnrv! 18:33:26 AcceledAcceled: there is way tto much 18:33:27 Yumms567: !hi 18:33:28 BrickleBot: Hello there, Yumms567! 18:33:57 Yumms567: !hi !hi 18:33:57 BrickleBot: Hello there, !hi! 18:34:06 Yumms567: have you seen the new blog acceled 18:34:14 Yumms567: !seen 18:34:14 BrickleBot: Usage !seen USERNAME 18:34:18 Yumms567: !help 18:34:21 Yumms567: !bye 18:34:27 Yumms567: !seen KWSU1976 18:34:27 BrickleBot: I have not seen KWSU1976 18:34:35 Yumms567: !seen Cp21075 18:34:35 BrickleBot: I have not seen Cp21075 18:34:41 Yumms567: !seen Willian8814 18:34:41 BrickleBot: I have not seen Willian8814 18:34:47 Yumms567: !seen William8814 18:34:47 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw William8814 17 hours, 54 minutes, and 37 seconds ago. 18:35:14 Yumms567: !seen Gawainelks2leakfan 18:35:14 BrickleBot: I have not seen Gawainelks2leakfan 18:35:27 Yumms567: !seen SirGawain8 18:35:27 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw SirGawain8 23 hours, 2 minutes, and 36 seconds ago. 18:35:31 Yumms567: !seen Sussettey1 18:35:31 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw Sussettey1 2 days, 13 hours, 22 minutes, and 32 seconds ago. 18:35:44 Yumms567: i'm bored 18:35:52 Yumms567: !commands 18:35:58 Yumms567: b!commands 18:36:04 Yumms567: what is wrong with this bot 18:36:38 AcceledAcceled: there is no !commands yet 18:36:44 AcceledAcceled: only mario can show 18:36:51 AcceledAcceled: !joined Yumms567 18:36:52 BrickleBot: March 07, 2017 at 15:30:53Z (UTC) 18:36:54 AcceledAcceled: Wow 18:36:56 AcceledAcceled: !joined 18:36:57 BrickleBot: November 05, 2017 at 20:52:54Z (UTC) 18:37:01 AcceledAcceled: Yay 18:37:03 AcceledAcceled: thats me 18:37:42 Yumms567: who's mario 18:37:47 Yumms567: !joined Popstar792 18:37:48 BrickleBot: March 22, 2018 at 02:57:37Z (UTC) 18:37:54 Yumms567: Wot 18:38:00 Yumms567: i joined before? 18:38:04 Yumms567: wait wot 18:38:17 AcceledAcceled: !joined elks447XD 18:38:18 BrickleBot: November 14, 2017 at 12:26:36Z (UTC) 18:38:21 AcceledAcceled: :) 18:38:25 AcceledAcceled: lol 18:38:29 Yumms567: !joined elks447 18:38:29 BrickleBot: February 14, 2017 at 00:34:44Z (UTC) 18:38:32 AcceledAcceled: how many days did i join before 18:38:35 Yumms567: !joined Pandacinnamon 18:38:35 BrickleBot: August 19, 2017 at 18:02:56Z (UTC) 18:38:39 Yumms567: !joined Mooziq 18:38:39 AcceledAcceled: jk 18:38:40 BrickleBot: April 05, 2015 at 04:49:27Z (UTC) 18:38:43 Yumms567: wot 18:38:44 AcceledAcceled: she is on wiki more 18:38:48 Yumms567: he joined on april 18:38:52 Yumms567: !joined Xyvier 18:38:53 BrickleBot: October 31, 2016 at 11:29:01Z (UTC) 18:38:53 AcceledAcceled: !joined Pigking38 18:38:54 BrickleBot: December 24, 2016 at 03:53:06Z (UTC) 18:38:58 AcceledAcceled: dangit 18:39:03 Yumms567: !joined KWSU1976 18:39:04 BrickleBot: July 09, 2017 at 12:09:50Z (UTC) 18:39:06 Yumms567: see 18:39:10 Yumms567: !joined Xytl 18:39:11 BrickleBot: February 15, 2014 at 17:19:30Z (UTC) 18:39:18 AcceledAcceled: !joined Sirgawain8 18:39:19 BrickleBot: User account doesn't exist. 18:39:24 Yumms567: wow xytl joined before mooziq 18:39:25 AcceledAcceled: wth 18:39:26 Yumms567: wow 18:39:32 AcceledAcceled: !joined SirGawain8 18:39:32 BrickleBot: July 22, 2015 at 23:20:36Z (UTC) 18:39:33 Yumms567: !joined SirGawain8 18:39:33 BrickleBot: July 22, 2015 at 23:20:36Z (UTC) 18:39:41 Yumms567: !joined Zzeph 18:39:42 AcceledAcceled: !joined ArtSparkles 18:39:42 BrickleBot: User account doesn't exist. 18:39:42 BrickleBot: March 12, 2018 at 17:28:00Z (UTC) 18:39:47 Yumms567: !joined ZZeph 18:39:48 BrickleBot: October 27, 2016 at 02:24:45Z (UTC) 18:39:51 AcceledAcceled: !joined sansse 18:39:52 BrickleBot: December 04, 2010 at 02:12:21Z (UTC) 18:39:56 AcceledAcceled: wth 18:39:57 Yumms567: !joined 2023zhanl38 18:39:57 BrickleBot: January 13, 2016 at 02:07:10Z (UTC) 18:40:02 AcceledAcceled: !joined BertH 18:40:03 BrickleBot: July 09, 2012 at 16:46:56Z (UTC) 18:40:10 AcceledAcceled: Wow 18:40:10 Yumms567: !joined LightningBluetooth 18:40:11 BrickleBot: May 20, 2014 at 00:36:21Z (UTC) 18:40:12 AcceledAcceled: staff too 18:40:22 Yumms567: i got those usernames from aj wiki 18:40:50 Yumms567: https://animaljam.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Jam_Wiki 18:40:52 Yumms567: Staff info 18:41:01 Yumms567: Ooh i forgot 18:41:06 Yumms567: !joined Sugar Plum Cake 18:41:07 BrickleBot: January 14, 2017 at 20:13:04Z (UTC) 18:41:15 Yumms567: !joined Gavinfu2016 18:41:15 BrickleBot: November 29, 2016 at 07:55:50Z (UTC) 18:41:26 Yumms567: !joined AJWChatBot 18:41:27 BrickleBot: February 28, 2015 at 23:00:36Z (UTC) 18:41:27 AcceledAcceled: lol 18:41:36 Yumms567: !joined Sageleaf 18:41:36 BrickleBot: August 12, 2010 at 21:14:19Z (UTC) 18:41:39 Yumms567: man 18:41:45 Yumms567: !joined Sannse 18:41:46 BrickleBot: User doesn't have a registration date. 18:41:50 Yumms567: !joined sannse 18:41:50 BrickleBot: User doesn't have a registration date. 18:41:55 Yumms567: Wot 18:42:10 AcceledAcceled: yep 18:42:17 AcceledAcceled: try sansse 18:42:27 Yumms567: oh i know why 18:42:37 Yumms567: sannse is the staff member 18:42:46 Yumms567: sansse is just made up by someone else 18:42:51 AcceledAcceled: Yep 18:42:57 AcceledAcceled: but BertH works 18:43:11 AcceledAcceled: !joined BertH 18:43:12 BrickleBot: July 09, 2012 at 16:46:56Z (UTC) 18:43:21 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 18:43:27 SirGawain8: Hi! 18:43:33 Yumms567: OMG HI GAWAIN 18:43:36 SirGawain8: !log 18:43:36 BrickleBot: Logging... 18:43:37 SirGawain8: HI 18:43:38 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 18:43:40 Yumms567: !log 18:43:41 BrickleBot: Logging... 18:43:42 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 18:43:47 SirGawain8: How are you? :) 18:43:55 SirGawain8: Did you quit? 18:44:03 SirGawain8: I hope you didn't 18:44:14 Yumms567: yeah 18:44:20 Yumms567: but i come on every now and again 18:44:23 Yumms567: !log 18:44:23 BrickleBot: Logging... 18:44:23 SirGawain8: Oh ok ;( 18:44:24 Yumms567: !log 18:44:25 Yumms567: !log 18:44:26 BrickleBot: Logging... 18:44:26 Yumms567: !lig 18:44:26 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 18:44:27 Yumms567: !lig 18:44:28 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 18:44:28 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 18:44:29 Yumms567: !log 18:44:29 BrickleBot: Logging... 18:44:30 Yumms567: !log 18:44:30 SirGawain8: The log virus 18:44:31 BrickleBot: Logging... 18:44:31 Yumms567: !log 18:44:32 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 18:44:32 BrickleBot: Logging... 18:44:33 BrickleBot: Logging... 18:44:34 AcceledAcceled: ack 18:44:34 BrickleBot: Logging... 18:44:34 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 18:44:35 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 18:44:35 SirGawain8: !log 18:44:36 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 18:44:36 BrickleBot: Logging... 18:44:36 AcceledAcceled: ack 18:44:37 SirGawain8: !log 18:44:38 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 18:44:38 BrickleBot: Logging... 18:44:39 SirGawain8: !log 18:44:39 Yumms567: !joined SirGawain8 18:44:40 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 18:44:40 AcceledAcceled: GUYS 18:44:40 BrickleBot: Logging... 18:44:40 BrickleBot: July 22, 2015 at 23:20:36Z (UTC) 18:44:42 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 18:44:49 Yumms567: !joined 18:44:50 BrickleBot: March 07, 2017 at 15:30:53Z (UTC) 18:44:53 SirGawain8: !joined 18:44:53 BrickleBot: July 22, 2015 at 23:20:36Z (UTC) 18:44:56 Yumms567: !joined BrickleBot 18:44:56 BrickleBot: May 15, 2016 at 04:41:23Z (UTC) 18:44:59 AcceledAcceled: are we even allowed to log? 18:45:02 SirGawain8: I remember that tim 18:45:05 SirGawain8: Time* 18:45:11 Yumms567: !joined KWSU1976 18:45:12 BrickleBot: July 09, 2017 at 12:09:50Z (UTC) 18:45:14 Yumms567: HIM 18:45:20 Yumms567: that cruddy user 18:45:24 SirGawain8: Ugh KWSU 18:45:27 AcceledAcceled: wth 18:45:33 SirGawain8: !joined 18:45:34 Yumms567: dj wasn't there that time i think 18:45:34 BrickleBot: July 22, 2015 at 23:20:36Z (UTC) 18:45:39 AcceledAcceled: yeh 18:45:47 Yumms567: i wanna find a code 18:45:52 SirGawain8: KWSU1976 was such a mean user 18:45:55 SirGawain8: Also, PC Yumms 18:46:10 SirGawain8: KWSU is so mean 18:46:38 SirGawain8: Hello? 18:46:41 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 18:46:50 Yumms567: me back 18:46:51 Yumms567: !log 18:46:51 BrickleBot: Logging... 18:46:53 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 18:46:54 SirGawain8: Oh lol 18:46:56 SirGawain8: PC Yumms 18:47:14 Yumms567: brb 18:47:55 AcceledAcceled: why is Caillou playing on tv :( 18:47:55 SirGawain8: Oh ok 18:48:12 SirGawain8: Omg, I remember I had a dream 18:48:18 SirGawain8: Caillou was getting rebooted 18:48:27 SirGawain8: And suddenly it was on the news everywhere 18:48:34 SirGawain8: Everyone was running and screaming 18:48:36 AcceledAcceled: w hat 18:48:41 AcceledAcceled: what the 18:48:45 SirGawain8: And then, some guy said 18:49:01 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 18:49:22 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 18:49:25 Yumms567: back 18:49:31 SirGawain8: "DON'T WORRY! WE WILL GIVE YOU FREE THERaPY SESSIONS FOR AN ENTIRE 3 YEARS BECAUSE OF THIS" 18:49:37 Yumms567: lol 18:49:53 SirGawain8: Everyone stopped and started running towards where the guy was giving out free therapy sessions 18:49:59 Yumms567: lol 18:50:07 SirGawain8: And the dream ended there XD 18:50:12 Yumms567: XD 18:50:14 Yumms567: pc gawain 18:50:25 SirGawain8: Ok 18:51:11 AcceledAcceled: I had a dream where I was in toys r us shopping for a game show 18:51:17 AcceledAcceled: and I lost the game show 18:51:25 AcceledAcceled: rip 18:52:19 SirGawain8: Rip 18:52:40 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 18:52:51 AcceledAcceled: Ms. Martian: WhAt anA ExElenT s t Ory 18:53:10 SirGawain8: Lol 18:53:13 Yumms567: gawian pc 18:53:16 Yumms567: !lof 18:53:18 Yumms567: !log 18:53:19 BrickleBot: Logging... 18:53:20 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 19:03:44 SirGawain8: Gtg sorry bye 19:03:51 AcceledAcceled: aw 19:03:52 AcceledAcceled: bye 19:04:16 -!- SirGawain8 has quit. 19:05:00 Yumms567: aw man 19:12:39 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 19:12:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 19:12:56 AcceledAcceled: a 19:14:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: O/ 19:14:50 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 19:15:57 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 19:15:59 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 19:16:01 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 19:16:05 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 19:16:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hi 19:16:37 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 19:22:34 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 19:33:34 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 19:46:36 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 19:46:41 Shuten413: I just got back from school 19:48:30 Phantom of the dark: ok cool 19:52:51 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 19:52:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 19:53:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: O/ 19:53:49 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 19:53:53 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 19:54:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: How’s my new pfp? 19:55:01 Phantom of the dark: Good! 19:55:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: Thanks! 19:56:08 Phantom of the dark: yw 19:58:48 Shuten413: brb 19:59:55 Phantom of the dark: ok 20:02:02 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 20:02:10 AcceledAcceled: happy twin day guys 20:02:27 Phantom of the dark: Happy what now day? 20:05:10 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 20:05:33 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 20:05:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 20:06:07 Phantom of the dark: Hello 20:06:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: Gotta charge 20:08:53 Shuten413: back 20:13:19 AcceledAcceled: didnt you see the blog? 20:14:36 Shuten413: no one has eyes on the leaderboard 20:16:58 AcceledAcceled: LOL 20:23:10 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 20:25:41 Shuten413: they lost their eyes while racing 20:26:07 AcceledAcceled: LOL 20:26:41 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 20:56:05 Shuten413: /me goes to sleep 21:18:41 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:19:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 21:19:13 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:19:20 AcceledAcceled: Happy national twins day 21:19:52 Shuten413: /me hugs a blanket 21:20:15 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 21:20:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: What is national twins day? 21:20:40 AcceledAcceled: Igiko found us 21:20:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: Who is Igiko 21:20:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 21:21:19 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:21:42 AcceledAcceled: A user on the blog 21:21:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: I’m still confused 21:22:04 AcceledAcceled: -_- 21:22:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: what is this national twins day? 21:22:23 AcceledAcceled: a 21:22:23 AcceledAcceled: a 21:22:23 AcceledAcceled: a 21:22:23 AcceledAcceled: a 21:22:23 AcceledAcceled: a 21:22:23 AcceledAcceled: a 21:22:24 AcceledAcceled: a 21:22:24 AcceledAcceled: a 21:22:24 AcceledAcceled: a 21:22:24 AcceledAcceled: aa 21:22:24 AcceledAcceled: a 21:22:24 AcceledAcceled: a 21:22:24 AcceledAcceled: a 21:22:24 AcceledAcceled: a 21:22:25 AcceledAcceled: a 21:22:26 AcceledAcceled: check 21:22:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: ??? 21:22:27 AcceledAcceled: the 21:22:29 AcceledAcceled: blog 21:22:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ok 21:22:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: Acceled 21:22:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: Can 21:22:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: I 21:22:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: Have 21:22:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: A 21:22:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: Link 21:22:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 21:23:12 AcceledAcceled: i 21:23:12 AcceledAcceled: knew 21:23:14 AcceledAcceled: you 21:23:15 AcceledAcceled: would 21:23:16 AcceledAcceled: ask 21:23:17 AcceledAcceled: i 21:23:18 AcceledAcceled: was 21:23:19 AcceledAcceled: gonna 21:23:20 AcceledAcceled: give 21:23:22 AcceledAcceled: you 21:23:22 AcceledAcceled: the 21:23:25 AcceledAcceled: link 21:23:30 AcceledAcceled: http://pbskids.org/kartkingdom/blog/ 21:24:24 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:24:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: K 21:25:40 Shuten413: someone just came inside I hope they leave soon 21:25:53 AcceledAcceled: ;? 21:25:56 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:25:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:26:00 AcceledAcceled: Hi 21:26:02 AcceledAcceled: happy bday 21:26:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 21:26:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: And happy birthday to you, Julie! 21:26:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:27:05 Popstar792: Test 21:27:10 AcceledAcceled: Your birthday is national twins day 21:27:24 AcceledAcceled: :? :/ :) :( 21:27:33 Popstar792: Ohh, and thanks! I gtg back out soon. My fam's taking me out somewhere (idk what it is) 21:27:36 Popstar792: :) 21:27:39 Popstar792: Really?! 21:27:47 AcceledAcceled: On the blog it says 21:27:55 Popstar792: I just got my hair done. I got my hair bleached and curled and stuff 21:28:00 Popstar792: :P 21:28:07 AcceledAcceled: oof 21:28:11 Popstar792: XD 21:28:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: Bleached? 21:28:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: as in clorox 21:28:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: ir something else? 21:28:24 AcceledAcceled: I went digging in the files 21:28:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: *or 21:28:42 Popstar792: Beleached 21:28:44 Popstar792: Like colored 21:28:45 AcceledAcceled: Purple I believe it is hair dye 21:28:48 AcceledAcceled: yeh 21:29:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: Warning: Purple is in a Huggish mood, prepared to get hugged 21:29:31 AcceledAcceled: You are now a year older. 21:29:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs everyone 21:29:45 AcceledAcceled: /me runs to a school 21:29:54 AcceledAcceled: IM LAAAATE 21:29:57 Shuten413: yay hugs 21:29:58 AcceledAcceled: Oh wait 21:30:01 Shuten413: again 21:30:01 AcceledAcceled: its summer 21:30:07 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:30:31 AcceledAcceled: All the karts i found in the files are ones you can craft 21:30:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 21:31:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: WHERE ARE MY PUPILS? 21:31:20 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:31:20 AcceledAcceled: ? 21:31:20 AcceledAcceled: ? 21:31:21 AcceledAcceled: ? 21:31:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: Look at me 21:31:30 AcceledAcceled: ONE 21:31:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: i have no pupiks 21:31:31 AcceledAcceled: BY 21:31:32 AcceledAcceled: ONE 21:31:35 AcceledAcceled: oof 21:31:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: *what happened: since I couldn’t find any good eyes, I had to choose the white eyes* 21:32:10 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:32:18 AcceledAcceled: A A 21:32:18 AcceledAcceled: AA 21:32:18 AcceledAcceled: A 21:32:18 AcceledAcceled: A 21:32:18 AcceledAcceled: A 21:32:19 AcceledAcceled: A 21:32:19 AcceledAcceled: A 21:32:19 AcceledAcceled: A 21:32:19 AcceledAcceled: A 21:32:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: A 21:32:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: AA 21:32:21 AcceledAcceled: ADOUB 21:32:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: A 21:32:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: A 21:32:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: A 21:32:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: A 21:32:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: A 21:32:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: AA 21:32:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: A 21:32:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: A 21:32:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: A 21:32:23 AcceledAcceled: OOPS 21:32:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: AA 21:32:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: AA 21:32:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: A 21:32:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: AA 21:32:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: A 21:32:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: AA 21:32:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: A 21:32:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: A 21:32:31 AcceledAcceled: DOUBLE A BATTERIES 21:33:10 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:33:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: A stands for Acceled 21:34:15 AcceledAcceled: No 21:34:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: Acceled 21:34:29 AcceledAcceled: ? 21:34:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: if i have no pupils 21:34:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: how can I see? 21:34:36 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:34:43 AcceledAcceled: It's a thing in anime and manga 21:35:29 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:35:29 AcceledAcceled: like, they are surprised, so their purpils shrink all the way? 21:36:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: For me, I lost them for some reason *though yes, I used those eyes* 21:37:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: Acceled watch this 21:37:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: *takes picture with eyes and before the picture is taken, my eyes flash* 21:37:52 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:38:31 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:38:48 AcceledAcceled: a 21:38:48 AcceledAcceled: a 21:38:48 AcceledAcceled: a 21:38:49 AcceledAcceled: a 21:40:23 Shuten413: !hi a 21:40:25 BrickleBot: Hello there, a! 21:41:58 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 21:42:06 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:42:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 21:42:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: O/ 21:42:17 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:42:18 SirGawain8: Hi 21:42:37 SirGawain8: !hi OMG AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH 21:42:38 BrickleBot: Hello there, OMG AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! 21:42:44 SirGawain8: Lol 21:43:22 AcceledAcceled: !hi gawain 21:43:23 BrickleBot: Hello there, gawain! 21:43:36 AcceledAcceled: !hi i am a weird bot 21:43:40 BrickleBot: Hello there, i am a weird bot! 21:43:52 Shuten413: !hi Shuten413 *hugs* 21:44:00 SirGawain8: Lol 21:44:00 BrickleBot: Hello there, Shuten413 *hugs*! 21:44:08 Shuten413: it hugged me 21:44:14 SirGawain8: /hi I WILL NOT DESTROY EVERYTHING! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! I WILL MIND CONTROL YOU MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA 21:44:19 SirGawain8: Now* 21:44:20 SirGawain8: .-. 21:44:22 SirGawain8: I failed 21:44:30 SirGawain8: The bot isn't even working 21:44:37 SirGawain8: I have been ignored 21:44:41 SirGawain8: I am now sad (jk) 21:44:54 Shuten413: you typed it wrong 21:45:38 SirGawain8: Rest in pizza 21:47:41 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:48:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: Gawain it is !hi 21:48:59 SirGawain8: Wow. I forgot how to make a bot do something 21:49:04 SirGawain8: Now my dog is barking at me 21:49:10 SirGawain8: She is angry that I made that mistake 21:49:49 SirGawain8: !hi I WILL NOW DESTROY EVERYTHING AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND WHY IS GAWAIN'S DOG BARKING 21:50:09 SirGawain8: See it truly hates me 21:50:29 SirGawain8: !tell Bricklebot that aaa 21:50:30 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Bricklebot that. 21:50:33 SirGawain8: OMG LOL 21:50:40 SirGawain8: WOW 21:50:44 SirGawain8: I DID IT 21:50:54 SirGawain8: ITS TELLING ITSELF TO TELL ITSELF SOMETHING 21:51:37 SirGawain8: Gtg sorry bye 21:51:40 SirGawain8: !log 21:51:42 BrickleBot: Logging... 21:51:45 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 21:52:05 -!- SirGawain8 has quit. 21:53:21 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:55:57 AcceledAcceled: !tell bricklebot 21:55:57 BrickleBot: Usage: !tell USERNAME that MESSAGE 21:56:13 AcceledAcceled: !tell BrickleBot that hi 21:56:13 BrickleBot: No. 21:56:15 Shuten413: !gettell BrickleBot 21:56:16 BrickleBot: BrickleBot doesn't have a message pending. 21:56:17 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:56:41 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 21:56:51 AcceledAcceled: !tell AAAJDHASDADADASDASN that hi 21:56:52 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell AAAJDHASDADADASDASN that. 21:56:55 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 21:56:55 BrickleBot: Ah, Lehcar708! Popstar792 wanted me to tell you: ekskspapwks 21:57:10 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:57:11 AcceledAcceled: !cleartell AAAJDHASDADADASDASN 21:57:12 BrickleBot: Messages for AAAJDHASDADADASDASN have been cleared. 21:57:13 AcceledAcceled: Hi! 21:57:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 21:57:19 Lehcar708: -_- Gee, thanks for the spam 21:57:21 Lehcar708: XD 21:57:28 AcceledAcceled: lol 21:57:37 AcceledAcceled: !gettell Blureen 21:57:37 BrickleBot: On Blureen's's inbox: hello 21:57:41 AcceledAcceled: lol 21:57:45 Lehcar708: !tell Popstar792 that Happy Bday!!! 21:57:45 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Popstar792 that. 21:57:55 AcceledAcceled: !cleartell :( 21:57:56 BrickleBot: :( doesn't have a message pending. 21:57:59 AcceledAcceled: lol 21:58:10 AcceledAcceled: !gettell :) 21:58:11 BrickleBot: :) doesn't have a message pending. 21:58:15 Lehcar708: !tell :-( that cheer up dang 21:58:16 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell :-( that. 21:58:25 AcceledAcceled: !gettell I 21:58:25 BrickleBot: I doesn't have a message pending. 21:58:35 Lehcar708: !gettell :-( 21:58:35 BrickleBot: On :-('s's inbox: cheer up dang 21:58:43 Lehcar708: Hehe 21:58:56 AcceledAcceled: !gettell Me? 21:58:57 BrickleBot: Me? doesn't have a message pending. 21:59:01 Lehcar708: Happy twins day if any of u r twins 21:59:07 AcceledAcceled: ye 21:59:23 Shuten413: !tell tell that tell 21:59:23 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell tell that. 21:59:34 Lehcar708: Oops um nvm twins day is tomorrow 21:59:47 AcceledAcceled: rip 21:59:50 Lehcar708: Yep 21:59:58 AcceledAcceled: i spread it everyway already 22:00:03 AcceledAcceled: *everywhere 22:00:27 Lehcar708: Rip 22:00:45 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:01:01 AcceledAcceled: im working on a drawing 22:01:04 AcceledAcceled: it looks good so far 22:01:29 Lehcar708: I wish I had some talent on digital art 22:01:35 Lehcar708: But nope 22:01:38 AcceledAcceled: no it is paper art 22:01:49 Lehcar708: I'm good at paper art 22:01:59 AcceledAcceled: paper is waayyyyyyy better 22:02:01 Lehcar708: Yep 22:02:25 Lehcar708: My paper art is 1000x better than my digital art 22:02:46 AcceledAcceled: xd 22:02:49 AcceledAcceled: ye 22:02:49 Lehcar708: More like 1000000x 22:03:10 Lehcar708: Like you've seen my paper art. There's a reason I didn't post any digital art 22:03:16 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:03:19 Lehcar708: I'm gonna find some on DS 22:03:55 Lehcar708: K I found some 22:04:00 Lehcar708: http://pbskids.org/designsquad/project/126280/#design-305248 22:04:00 AcceledAcceled: kk 22:04:23 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:04:32 -!- Lehcar708 has quit. 22:04:35 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 22:04:52 Lehcar708: Keep in mind that it's 3 years old 22:05:26 Lehcar708: Still trash tho 22:05:52 Lehcar708: Like what was I actually thinking 22:05:59 AcceledAcceled: lol 22:06:34 Lehcar708: More amazing artwork 22:06:36 Lehcar708: http://pbskids.org/designsquad/project/157557/#design-378248 22:07:04 Lehcar708: I gtg rn 22:07:13 Lehcar708: (Dinner) 22:07:15 Lehcar708: Bye 22:07:20 AcceledAcceled: kkk 22:07:24 AcceledAcceled: oops 22:07:25 AcceledAcceled: sorry 22:07:33 AcceledAcceled: that means something bad 22:07:34 AcceledAcceled: ugh 22:07:44 AcceledAcceled: why do i keep typing that 22:12:32 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:12:59 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:19:34 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:26:32 Shuten413: /me sleeps on his desk 22:27:02 AcceledAcceled: a Category:Chat Logs